


The Party

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: Emma makes a confession at her birthday party.It ends better than she'd expected.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a text post I saw on tumblr about the first time a user's fiance told them they loved them at a birthday party.
> 
> Rated M for these two not being able to keep their hands to themselves.

It all started with that stupid kiss.

Well, ok, maybe it didn't _start_ there, but ever since she'd accidentally kissed Regina, the sexual tension between them had been unbearable. It was the most stupid thing; Emma had gone in to give Henry a hug, not seeing that Regina was doing the same thing, and Henry had moved out of the way of _both_ of them at the last second. Neither of them really realized what had happened at first, their heads having bumped together, causing their lips to collide. But once they had realized it, they were both too slow to pull away for either of them to truly call it an accident. They had nervously laughed it off and never spoke of it again.

That was four months ago. And in those months, the tension that had always been there skyrocketed back to the levels it reached back when they first met. Every accidental touch, a brush of a hand, a lingering stare, became excruciatingly intense. Emma didn't know what to do. Regina was her best friend, the mother of her son. She didn't wanna mess that up, but it had become painfully apparent that she could no longer suppress her feelings for the other woman.

Cut to the present, where Emma stands, leaning against the island in her kitchen, watching Regina from across the room where she sat talking with Ruby and several other guests that her mother had invited over for Emma's surprise birthday party. She looked beautiful. She always looks beautiful. But tonight, in her black top and leather skirt, hair curled, and dark makeup, Emma couldn't help but think she'd never seen anyone more beautiful.

Oh, she was so screwed.

Emma nursed her third gin and tonic of the night, trying to seem like she was having a good time.

 _Fuck it._ Emma thought, setting her glass down and heading across the room. _This ends now_.

Regina's smile lit up as Emma approached, and damn if that didn't make this that much harder.

“Hey Regina, could I talk to you for a minute alone?” Emma tried to sound casual, but inside it felt like her stomach was doing back flips.

“Is something wrong?” Regina's brow creased with worry.

“No, no, just a quick thing.” Emma was sure her smile was faltering, and Regina always could tell when something was up with her. But Regina just smiled and got up, excusing herself and following Emma to the downstairs study. Emma closed the door behind them, her whole body practically shaking with nerves as she turned to face Regina.

“Emma, I can tell something is up with you. What is it?” Her voice was laced with concern. Everything about this woman just made Emma love her more, wracking her nerves up to a fever pitch, until it all came tumbling out in a blunt spout of word vomit.

“I literally think I'm in love with you.”

There, it was out. Regina stood there, a stunned expression on her face, mouth slightly parted. Whatever she'd been expecting, it obviously hadn't been _that_. A minute passed that felt like an eternity to Emma, waiting for a response. When it looked like all she was going to get was silence, Emma began to backtrack her way to the door.

“ _Okay_ , I'm just gonna... go now, I guess. Forget I said anything.” As Emma turned to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back around. Before she could formulate an excuse, Regina's lips were on hers, a surprised grunt leaving her as she held her hands out to balance herself. After a beat, Emma remembered what to do with her hands as she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

Regina tasted heavenly. Like everything she'd never been able to imagine, and so much better. Her soft, full lips pressed against Emma's, conveying years worth of unspoken feelings. Emma sighed, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist, holding her close. Regina's fingers tangled in blonde curls, nails scratching lightly at Emma's scalp. Their lips pressed and pulled against each other, their soft breathy sighs filing the room with each gasp for oxygen. After what seemed like an eternity, but was likely only several minutes, Regina pulled back, gazing up at Emma through half lidded eyes.

“I love you too, _idiot_.” She grinned, lips swollen from kissing. Emma beamed, tracing a hand along Regina's jaw.

“Say it again.” She whispered.

“I love you, Emma Swan.” Regina leaned into the touch, turning her head to place a kiss on Emma's palm.

“Can I kiss you again?” Emma asked.

“I don't think there's anything I'd rather do.” Regina nodded. Emma cradled the back of her head, pulling their lips together again. Regina moaned into the kiss, this time the gentle longing was transformed into a burning passion.

Their breathing grew heavy, breathy sighs turning to moans. In a moment of pure lust, Emma bit down on Regina's lower lip, harder than she intended. Regina groaned, her hips bucking against Emma. Emma pulled back, ready to apologise until she saw the look on Regina's face. There was a predatory confidence there, and an undeniable mask of arousal. _Oh_.

“Well, Saviour? That all you’ve got?” Regina challenged, brow arching.

 _Challenge accepted_.

Emma fisted her hand in Regina's hair, pulling her roughly back to her, their lips crashing together. She slid her other hand from where it still rested on Regina's waist down to her ass, squeezing the firm cheek. At Regina's gasp of surprise, Emma slid her tongue past her parted lips, dominating the kiss. Regina clutched at Emma's shirt, her moans swallowed in the kiss as Emma walked them over to the sofa.

Emma slowly lowered them down, hand running down the back of Regina's thigh, bringing it up around her. When Regina's back settled on the sofa, Emma cradled between her thighs where her skirt had ridden up, Emma pulled back, grinning at the look of full blown arousal on Regina's beautiful face.

“So,” Emma smirked, “her majesty likes it rough. Why am I not surprised?”

The only response she received was a salacious grin from Regina as she licked her lips, attempting to wink at Emma. Given that Regina was physically incapable of winking properly, the resulting _squint_ was somehow no less sexy.

Emma kissed her, beginning to make light rocking motions with her hips. Regina hooked a leg around her, holding her close as she rocked back against Emma, hands resting on her back. Emma trailed kisses down her jawline to her neck, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses and not so gentle love bites in her wake.

Emma loved the feeling of Regina under her, pressing her weight into the brunette as she rocked against her. She began pushing up Regina's shirt, hands running along her sides and up to cup full breasts. Emma shifted down to place wet kisses and nips to the soft expanse of skin she had revealed, loving how Regina's stomach twitched under her lips. Emma had just begun trailing her tongue from Regina's naval upwards when the door opened.

“Emma, I'm ordering pizza, everyone was starting to get hungry - hi Regina - do you want a supreme or just cheese?” Snow asked without batting an eye as they both scrambled away from each other and tried to look presentable. They were both blushing profusely, smoothing down hair and adjusting their clothing as they glanced nervously between each other and Snow, who still just stood in the doorway with an expectant look on her face. After a moment of silence, Snow just shrugged.

“I'll just get both. You two should rejoin the party, Granny’s about to do a line of flaming shots!” Snow said excitedly. At that, Emma and Regina seemed to snap out of their embarrassed state, Emma continuing her trend of word vomit by shouting,

“MOM IT'S MY BIRTHDAY.” Regina jumped at the sudden outburst, smacking Emma on the arm.

“Yes, happy birthday, sweetheart. Now, come out and entertain your guests, you and Regina can make out later.” And with that, Snow turned and left, leaving the door cracked behind her. They both stared dumbly at the door, too stunned to speak.

“I can't believe that just...” Emma trailed off.

“I know.” Regina sighed, shaking her head. They sat there a moment in comfortable silence.

“Do you wanna get married sometime?” Emma asked casually. Regina snorted, a broad grin spreading across her face as she bumped Emma with her shoulder.

“Why the hell not.”

“Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, that last bit was partially inspired by Brooklyn 99, but it just seemed like it fit and it's still a better proposal than either of H00k's.
> 
> Original post
> 
> http://itssexualhour.co.vu/post/55821234657/so-it-was-my-best-friends-16th-birthday-and-we


End file.
